Not A Little Boy
by pupeez4eva
Summary: When Harry is entered in the Triwizard Tournament he wants out. Then Fleur comes into the picture and he wants nothing more than to prove her wrong. He'd never expected to fall in love with her on the way. Ravenclaw! Harry, AU, slight Ron/Hermione!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

"HARRY!"

Harry laughed out loud as his best friend, Padma Patil, threw her arms around him. He swung her around before setting her back on her feet, still smiling.

"How are you, Pads?" he asked.

"I'm great! You?"

"I'm great." Harry grinned. Padma was always like this after the holidays – hyper and overly excited to see her friends. He knew that she would be acting the same way when Daphne (their other best friend) arrived.

"Let's go find a train carriage and wait for Daph to arrive" Padma suggested. The two friends walked into the train, side by side, and made their way through the corridor, looking for an empty train carriage.

"Parvati's got herself a new boyfriend" Padma said, offhandedly.

"Oh?" Harry said, disinterestedly. After all, as much as he loved Padma, he wasn't interested in the details of her love life, let alone her sisters. That was what Daphne was there for...

"Yeah" Padma said, ignoring her friend's obvious dislike for the topic. "And guess who it is?"

Padma's tone made Harry raise one eyebrow. It was filled with dislike and disgust...

"Don't tell me it's Ron Weasley?" he asked, finally paying more attention.

"No!" gasped Padma. "Don't even say that! It would be _horrible!"_

Harry privately agreed with her. Ron Weasley was the most insensitive, idiotic, obnoxious prat in the entire school and in Harry's opinion, Hogwarts would be a much better place without him.

"She's dating Dean Thomas."

Harry blinked and then frowned. Dean Thomas, in his books, was only slightly better than Ron Weasley. Considering that the two of them were best friends, it really wasn't a surprise that they were both in a bad way.

"Poor Parvati. Hope she comes to her senses soon" Harry said. He liked Parvati - she was nice, not like most Gryffindors (he found them annoying with their obsession of playing the hero all the time).

"Yeah poor Parvati - but Harry, I had to spend the entire summer with him hanging around our place! It was horrible! And then you won't believe it - he convinced my parents to drag us to that damn Quiddich World Cup!"

Harry's ears perked up at the mention of the Quiddich World Cup. Not that he liked the sport or anything; he was quite good at Quiddich and had been offered a position on the team during his first year. He had turned it down though; he'd preferred to focus his attention on his studies rather than useless, not to mention dangerous sports.

The reason for his sudden attention was because of the fact that he knew very well about what had happened at the World Cup; the appearance of the Dark Mark. Voldemort's Mark.

"Did you see it?" Harry asked, eagerly.

"See what?" Padma asked, her brow creasing in confusion. "Don't tell me you've taken an interest to Quiddich?"

"Of course not" Harry scoffed. "I meant the Dark Mark!"

"No I didn't see it" Padma replied, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't seem too bothered about the fact. "Ron did, however. He wouldn't shut up about it - did I mention that I had to spend _days _camping out with him?"

"I wonder if death eaters really did cast it..." Harry muttered, frowning.

"Harry" Padma sighed. "It was just some idiots trying to cause a stir. Nothing else. Now how about you listen to me rant on about how horrible those few days were...DAPHNE!"

Harry turned around and grinned; his other best friend, Daphne Greengrass, stood behind them. The Slytherin girl looked the same as she had the last time he had seen her. Tossing a few strands of her dark hair out of her equally dark eyes, Daphne strode forward and gave each of them a hug.

"Great to see you two!" she greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hey Daph" Harry said as a greeting. He smiled as his two best friends launched into one of their long conversations. He drowned them out after a moment. As much as he loved them, those conversations tended to hold enough gossip to melt his brain.

"Hey Harry, did you hear?"

Daphne's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and quirked one eyebrow.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"About the Triwizard Tournament" Daphne replied. Harry blinked, looking surprised. The Triwizard Tournament? He had read about it once but he had thought it'd been banned. He voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I thought so too" Daphne agreed. "But then my father told me that Hogwarts was hosting one this year."

"Imagine that" Padma said, shaking her head.

"How would your father know?" Harry asked, still skeptical.

"Do you even need to ask?" Daphne said, a bit of arrogance slipping into her voice. "The Greengrasses are an old family you know. We know these types of things."

Harry rolled his eyes in her direction and reached out to ruffle her hair. Daphne squealed and ducked out of the way, batting at his hand as she did.

"Stop that!" she laughed. Padma grinned from the corner of the train.

"If there is a Triwizard Tournament" Harry said, once things had calmed down. "Things should be interesting."

He didn't realize how true his comment was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hope you liked this first chapter. This fic is done as a challenge from PriyanshPotter.**

**I'll post the next chap as soon as I can. Feedback would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled to a stop at Hogsmede station and the students all boarded out. Harry, Daphne and Padma hurried to get to the front of the crowd, not wanting to lag at the back.

"And another year at Hogwarts begins" Daphne said. Harry nodded, smiling widely. It felt good to be home.

The trio walked forward and climbed into one of the carriages. Harry was last to get in and shut the door tightly behind him. The inside of the carriage felt warm compared to the freezing cold temperature outside. Harry smiled contently and settled back into his soft seat.

"Wonderful" sighed Padma.

The carriage began to move shortly after and the three friends sat back and waited to reach their destination. They didn't talk much, content with just sitting back and looking at the scenery around them. For Harry, it was a reminder that home was near and it made an odd fluttery feeling go of in his chest. The thought of reentering the magical world after a long summer at the Dursley's was almost too good to be true.

It wasn't long before Harry could see Hogwarts drawing nearer. It was just as magnificent as he remembered it being with its sweeping towers and grand windows. The carriages pulled to a stop and Harry, Daphne and Padma all clambered out. Harry bit back a groan as a large, fat drop of rain 'plonked' onto his nose. Almost immediately more followed until a downpour had begun.

"Let's go!" cried Daphne. She grabbed one of Harry's robe-clad hands and used it to shield herself from the rain. Padma repeated the gesture with his other arm.

"Hey!" he protested. The two girls ignored him and dragged him along through the heavy rain. After a while he gave in and began to laugh as he and his two best friends stumbled through the downpour, struggling to see. The water fogged his glasses up making it even worse for him.

Finally the trio reached the large, grand steps leading up to the castle. They clambered up them, grabbed at the front door and all but threw themselves inside.

"Few" sighed Harry, wiping wet strands of hair out of his eyes.

"My hair!" moaned Daphne. "Harry you are the _worst _umbrella ever."

"Let that be a lesson to you in the future" Harry shot back.

"Let's go" laughed Padma, pulling both of them along. The sound of a yell stopped them in their tracks. They turned around to see a sopping Ron Weasley and a hysterical Peeves, clutching arm-fulls of red water balloons.

"Oh" Harry laughed, grinning.

"Let's go" Padma repeated, trying to hide her smile. "Before that crazy poltergeist comes after us!"

The three walked hurriedly away, towards the Great Hall. When they reached their destinations they split up and went their separate ways, Daphne going to Slytherin table and Padma and Harry going to Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Harry!" greeted Terry Boot, one of his roommates. Terry was seated next to his other roommate, Anthony Goldstein, who also smiled and nodded 'hi' in Harry's direction. Harry greeted them both and took a seat down opposite them. Padma sat down next to him.

"I'm starved" Terry grumbled. "Wish they would give us our food already."

"Mmm" Harry agreed. "Can't wait to eat some treacle tart."

"Dinner first" Padma reprimanded.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "And _then _treacle tart."

"You're friend seems quiet...annoyed" Anthony commented, nodding towards Slytherin table. Harry followed his gaze and shook his head slightly. Daphne looked more than annoyed; she seemed infuriated. The reason for this was the person sitting next to her; Draco Malfoy.

Draco had been a thorn in Harry's side ever since the first day of school when they had met on the train. Harry had been dead exhausted, having had to listen to Ron Weasley's ranting for _at least _an hour or two (the red head had decided to grace him with his presence in Harry's compartment).

Draco had then tried to bring Harry to his side and if it hadn't been bad enough having to listen to the boy go on about himself, Ron had then attempted to initiate a fight. That had been enough for Harry; he had calmly picked himself up and walked out of the compartment, ignoring Draco's infuriated yells. From that day on Draco had completely despised him. Rather than being upset about this, Harry had reveled it. If only Ron had acted the same way. No, it had taken the red-head almost an entire year to get it into his head that Harry wanted nothing to do with him.

"Why are you looking at Daphne anyway?" Padma asked, raising one eyebrow at Anthony. The boy blushed bright red.

"No reason" he said, hurriedly. Harry inwardly smiled; he knew why. Anthony had, had a crush on Daphne ever since first year though he'd always been too shy to approach her. Harry secretly thought that was for the best. He wasn't being a bad friend but he knew Daphne and knew that the type of guys she went for didn't include Anthony's type; the shy, studious type. He didn't want either of his friends getting hurt.

"The Sorting's beginning" Anthony observed, obviously trying to find a way to change the subject (Padma still hadn't lost that knowing smirk).

Harry listened to the sorting, clapping politely when 'Ackerley, Stewart' and 'Quirke, Orla' were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Not many Ravenclaw students this year" Padma noted, frowning slightly.

"The 'Gryffs got 'em all" sighed Anthony. "And the Snakes got the rest."

"Don't you mean the _Hufflepuffs _got the rest?" Terry joked. Padma swatted him on the head.

"Don't be so mean to Hufflepuff!" she scolded. "They're probably the only other sane house in this school. Alienate them and we'll be all alone!"

"Food!" exclaimed Terry, a smile lighting up his features. Harry glanced at the table and, sure enough, food had begun to appear on the previously empty plates in front of him.

"Wow!" breathed Anthony, his eyes shining. "It's a sight sent from the angels!"

"You're insane" laughed Padma, though she had already begun serving herself. Harry copied this action and piled his plate high with delicious baked potatoes, tantalizing steak and other mouthwatering treats.

"Mmmm" Harry murmured into his meal, savoring every moment of it. He finished off his meal after a while and sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach contently. Shortly after the deserts arrived and Harry served himself some treacle tart.

"This is great" Terry sighed. "Man oh man, do I love the Beginning of Year Feast!"

"Why aren't you eating anything, Luna?" Padma asked in a concerned voice. Harry followed her gaze and saw Luna Lovegood, a girl a year younger than them, sitting a few seats away. The plate in front of her was untouched as were the eating utensils.

"Nargles have infested the food. It would not be a good idea to consume anything until they have been dealt with" the girl replied in a dreamy voice. Terry choked on his food. Anthony, looking bewildered (like he did whenever Luna said something) hit his friend on the back repeatedly.

"Thanks" Terry said once he had gained control of himself; only to fall over laughing shortly after.

"Hmm..." Luna said, gazing at him serenely. "It seems the food is already affecting those around us. No matter; Daddy was smart enough to provide me with a potion before I arrived here. It should reverse the effects in no time. If you stop by my dorm later I can give you some."

Terry choked on his own laughter.

"Can't...breath..." he moaned.

Luna frowned.

"I never knew Nargles to have dangerous side affects..."

"Luna" Harry said, quickly, before Terry could collapse from lack of breathing. "I'll get that potion for him before I head up to my dorm 'kay? Thanks!"

"No problem, Harry Potter" the owl-eyed girl replied. Harry turned back to his friends, smiling slightly. Luna really was a nice person; on the strange side for sure but she still had good intentions. You just needed to know how to handle her. Harry had learnt to except what she said and to go along with it; it created less of a hastel.

"Dumbledore's speech is starting" Padma said. "Terry, shut up!" she added, fiercely, glaring at the boy in front of her.

"Welcome, all, to yet another splendid year here at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced, smiling broadly. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, clashing with his summer green robes.

"Now that you are all fed and watered I have some notices to tell you all as well as some important news."

"IMPORTANT NEWS FIRST!" yelled a voice from Gryffindor table. Harry recognized it as one of the Weasley twins. He found both of the twins funny and genuinely liked them, despite the fact that he had fallen victim to their pranks quite a few times in the past.

"Very well then" Dumbledore chuckled, amongst the laughs. "I suppose I must inform you that, this year, the Inter-House Quiddich Cup will not be taking place."

Silence.

"...What?" Terry whispered, brokenly. "Did he just...how can he..._what?"_

"This is why I don't dedicate my life to a sport" Harry said, smirking.

"This is not a laughing matter!" howled Terry. "He's canceling _Quiddich! _This should not be _legal!"_

"I forone amglad" Padma muttered. "I've seen enough Quiddich to last me a lifetime." Harry understood that she was referring to her time at the Quiddich World Cup.

Terry whirled around to face her, a look of outrage on his face. He opened his mouth to say something; Dumbledore's booming voice stopped the words from coming out.

"This is due to an event that will be taking place here, at Hogwarts. It will be starting this October and continuing on for the rest of the year. Students, it is my pleasure to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting -"

Just then the doors banged open.

"Oh come on..." Terry groaned. "I want to know what was so important that they had to cancel - _SWEET MERLIN THAT GUY IS UGLY!"_

'That guy' turned his gaze towards the Ravenclaw boy. Terry gulped and sank back into his chair, his eyes wide. The man who had walked (or rather, burst) through the doors eyed him with extreme distaste. Harry eyed him with wary eyes; the man had a mane of grizzled, dark grey hair. As he walked forward a dull clunking noise echoed through the now silent hall.

Harry could vaguely make out his features and what he could see made his stomach flip. The mans face was heavily scarred; his mouth was nothing more than a diagonal slash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. And his _eyes; _they were what really painted the picture of horror. One was small, dark and beady; the other was large, as round as a coin and of a vivid, electric blue colour. It rolled around in the clear white socket, occasionally rolling back so that all you could see was white.

"Ahh" Dumbledore said, smiling pleasantly. "Hello Alastor."

The man finally dragged his eyes away from Terry and nodded towards Dumbledore. Harry supposed that it was a greeting.

"Everybody" Dumbledore said. "This is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Alastor Moody."

_"Teacher?" _Anthony exclaimed in a low voice.

"I'm dead" moaned Terry, his face a sickly puce colour.

"Yes my friend, you are" Padma said, dryly. The boy whimpered.

Harry noted that the entire hall had gone silent. Usually new staff members were welcomed with loud applause; there was not even a single clap right now.

Moody silently reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a flask of some type of liquid, taking a swing from it. As he did, the bottom of his cloak lifted slightly and Harry caught site of a wooden leg peaking out from inside. His stomach twisted this type with sympathy; how could anyone get so scarred?

Dumbledore had begun to speak again and Harry blinked, tearing his eyes away from Moody and setting them back on the elderly Headmaster.

"As I was saying" the man continued. "This year, the Triwizard Tournament will be hosted right here at Hogwarts."

"Is he _serious?" _Anthony asked, his eyes wide.

"I think he is" Harry replied. "Daphne told us the same thing on the train today." He glanced at his Slytherin friend who was now looking at them, smiling smugly in an _'I-told-you-do' _type of way.

"This is big!" Terry exclaimed. "Really big!"

"This is dangerous" Padma said, frowning. "People have died in this competition before."

"Pity we won't be able to enter..."

"Did you not hear me?" she said, narrowing her eyes in Terry's direction. "People have _died _from this before."

"Hey I was just saying!" he said, holding up his hands.

Dumbledore went on to explain more about the tournament. When he mentioned the 'death toll' Padma shot a knowing look at Terry.

Harry frowned contemplatively as Dumbledore continued his talk. For some reason the mention of the tournament gave him a bad feeling. He wanted nothing to do with it that was for sure. He felt relief when Dumbledore went on to talk about the age limits. Terry, however, seemed to have different ideas.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he moaned.

"Good!" Padma said, looking relieved. "I want nothing to do with that competition."

"I'm with you on that" Harry told her. She smiled at him.

Dumbledore finished his speech shortly after, and dismissed everyone in the Great Hall. Harry walked with his friends towards Ravenclaw Common Room, giving Daphne a quick wave on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Harry" Luna called, once he had reached the Common Room and was making his way up the stairs. He'd gone ahead of his friends who had stopped the argue over something or another. "Here."

"Ahh...thanks" he said, frowning at the bottle of liquid that she had given to him.

"It's for your friends Nargle problem" she explained. Harry nodded like he completely understood and shook his head slightly once she had turned away and headed back to her room.

"What's that?" Padma asked, once she, Anthony and Terry had walked through the Portrait Hole.

"Just a little something to keep the Nargles away" he replied, dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**How was this chapter? I hope that you liked it. Fleur will be coming a bit later, so be patient!**

**I'd appreciate any comments you have on this fic so far. I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. I thank you for your comments on the last chapter; they really fueled me on to get this out as soon as possible. I had fun writing this!**

**Could you name me some Ravenclaw males in Harry's year? I need some roommates for Harry. He already has Terry and Anthony, and I'm going to have Michael Corner be one but I can't think of any others. Is Rodger Davies in Harry's year?**

**Review please!**


End file.
